


Once Bitten, Twice Shy

by Chiharu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/pseuds/Chiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Satsuki does grow out of her crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Bitten, Twice Shy

The thing is, Satsuki does grow out of her crush. 

In truth, her infatuation with Kuroko had begun to dwindle by high school, yet she held on to what Kuroko stood for and continued to assert her presence in the generation of miracles until one day, the generation of miracles was no more.

It's hard for Satsuki to think of middle school as a pivotal era of her life, especially at this age when even her university friends are getting married. Nowadays, Satsuki spends more time speaking to her assistant than even Daiki. The last time the group made an attempt to congregate had been when Midorima passed his board exam, and they certainly hadn't talked about basketball then. 

That's why Satsuki is surprised when she arrives at Kise's movie launch party to find Kuroko Tetsuya standing in a corner. Instinctively, she knows that he's just an old classmate and previous crush. Satsuki's list of suitors is not exactly uncommon knowledge, and the girls in the office often tease her about being too popular. Still, the sight of Kuroko makes her heart seize.

"Momoi-san," Kuroko says lightly when she makes her way to him. 

"Tetsu-kun," Satsuki replies because old habits die hard. She regrets not changing into something more glamorous before heading here from the office, but decides that it shouldn't matter. "How are you? I heard from Dai-chan that you've switched jobs and started teaching at a private academy. I wanted to contact you since the director of my firm sends her child there, but-" She stops before regressing further into her habit of nervous rambling.

Kuroko just nods. "I'm doing well. My job is rewarding, and I would have enjoyed catching up with you, Momoi-san."

Thankfully, Kise appears then to save Satsuki from further embarrassment. "Momocchi! Kurokocchi! I'm glad you made it!" Kise is stunning as always in his Tom Ford suit, and Satsuki almost misses the days when he only wore stained gym clothes while chasing after Daiki. 

"Yes," Kuroko says absently. "I wouldn't ignore Kise-kun's invitation after you bribed my principal with a guest appearance."

Kise just laughs, drawing the attention of everyone in the vicinity. "Neither of you are any fun! I know Momocchi only came to network. I see her business cards more than I see her these days!"

"You have your job and I have mine," Satsuki says and pats his arms. "Congratulations on the movie, Ki-chan. You've worked hard."

"Thank you!" Kise grins before getting whisked away by his publicist to greet other guest. 

Satsuki watches him go for a good minute before turning to Kuroko. She snatches two flutes of champagne from a passing caterer and offers Kuroko one. He accepts but does not drink it. "Tetsu-kun, I'm sorry about not keeping in touch."

It's both a truth and a lie. Satsuki knows, relatively, what most of her friends are doing with their lives. Still, between sampling restaurants with her coworkers and planning vacations with her college roommates, Satsuki has little time to dwell on her group of misfit Teiko boys. Sometimes her thoughts drift to Akashi's growing conglomerate and Murasakibara's bakery business, but those times are few and in between. 

"There's nothing to apologize for," Kuroko says. "We both know I'm not the best at communicating, either." 

They stand awkwardly amongst idols and entertainment personalities until Satsuki drains her champagne. "I'm going for a walk," she declares and glances around for the nearest exit.

The frown on Kuroko's forehead is small. "What about networking?"

"I've already found someone I'd like to talk to," Satsuki tells him and sets her empty flute on a table. "Would you like to accompany me?" She's pleasantly surprised when he agrees.

The winter air outside is a stark contrast to the warm, dim lights inside the party. Still, Satsuki hangs her jacket over her shoulders and leads Kuroko to a less busy path around the venue. When Kuroko lets his scarf drape casually over his open pea coat, Satsuki sighs and steps forward to button it. Mothering others is a bad habit and they both know it, but Kuroko just smiles when Satsuki's fingers brush against his neck. 

"You'll get sick if you're not careful," Satsuki tells him, watching her breath make clouds in the air. 

"I missed this," Kuroko says quietly.

"What? Me fussing after everyone?" She laughs. 

Kuroko's eyelashes have always been long, but now they fans across his pale cheekbones as he looks at her. "No, I missed the privilege of having your undivided attention."

"Oh." Satsuki lets her hands drop. The men who pursue her are usually charming and forward, so she's not used to dealing with the overwhelming feeling of Kuroko's quiet intensity. At least, not anymore. 

"Would you like to go out sometimes?" Kuroko asks as if he's inquiring about the weather, unaware of the way Satsuki's heart is beating like she's thirteen again. "I hope it's not presumptuous of me to believe that you'd still be interested in my company."

Satsuki considers this. In middle school, she wanted to become someone who could catch Kuroko’s eye. It seems that she has finally managed to do so and find herself along the way. "I would like that," she says softly. 

When Kuroko returns her smile, Satsuki wonders if maybe, just maybe, that she was the presumptuous one for believing she'd ever grow out of her first love.


End file.
